


This Is Probably Illegal.

by KennaWrites



Series: Dark Fire AU (Discontinued) [2]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: 300 Years is a long time, Darkfire AU, Friendship, Gen, I refuse to believe that anyone named their child Merlock or Monstrux, I take everything mentioned pre-canon and put it in a blender, Original Character(s) are Monstrux's siblings, Pre-Canon, This actually can't link up to the show so I guess it's just an AU?, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Darkfire AU. Sometimes you just have to do the really stupid thing and encourage your friend's love of dangerous magical creatures. That's just life I suppose.





	This Is Probably Illegal.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlock is referred to as Weylyn.  
> Monstrux is referred to as Morfran.
> 
> Edrea and Daesyn are Monstrux's siblings.

Weylyn frowned down at his books, blanket pulled up around his shoulders. There were unfortunately, no spells that could help him with what he was dealing with. It had been two days since they had returned and Morfran was still… _off_. But short of wiping his memory of the incident, Weylyn couldn’t do anything. Dropping his head against the books, Weylyn groaned before lifting his head back up.

 

The house was too quiet, even with just the two of them there.

 

Wanda was off doing whatever and there was only so much she could really get into and he hadn’t heard the door open so he wasn’t terribly worried. On the other hand…. Wanda could easily get into trouble when logically she shouldn’t be able to. He slid his chair back and stood up. Tugging the corners of his blanket closer, he padded toward the door.

With a loud bang, said door flew open and he stumbled back. “Weylyn!” Wanda cried, sweeping into the room and he stared at her. “Yes?” “Look!” She shoved something toward his face and he let go of his blanket to hold his hands up. “Not so close.” He leaned back and Wanda obligingly stepped back a little. “Now what am I looking at?” He asked, blinking a few times at the large speckled egg in Wanda’s hands. “One of them survived.” She grinned, holding it forward again. “I see.” Weylyn gently took the egg from her, cradling it carefully. “What are you planning to do with it?” “ _We_ are going to give it to Morfran.” Wanda spun around, the edges of her cloak flying out. “Right now?” Weylyn stared at her. “Right now.” Wanda cast a wild grin over her shoulder. “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

“It’s kind of rude to just show up at someone’s house unannounced.” Weylyn sighed, tipping his head back to eye the dark clouds. “We practically live at each other’s homes.” Wanda deadpanned, elbowing him in the chest. “What was that for?” He asked, rubbing the now aching spot with a slight whine. “Getting you to pay attention.” Wanda shrugged, dodging around a hole in the trail. “Right.” Weylyn frowned at her, also skirting around the hole.

Knocking on the door, Weylyn idly inspected a new set of burn marks in the wood. The sound of lock clicking and the door swung open. “Hello Daesyn, where’s Morfran?” Wanda asked, nudging Weylyn to the side. “I’ll get Edrea to call for him, he’s upstairs.” Daesyn stepped away from the door, gesturing for the pair to follow them. “Edrea!” They shouted.

“What!” Came the reply from across the house.

“Can you get Morfran?”

“Why?”

“Weylyn and Wanda are here!”

“Fine!” Edrea called back and the stairs creaked at the girl climbed up them. “He should be down in a moment, depends on how deep into his books he is or if he’s got something going.” Daesyn shrugged, heading toward the kitchen. Wanda slipped past him, heading toward where Edrea’s voice had come from. Weylyn sighed and turned to follow Daesyn, pausing a moment to scoop up the resident tripping hazard. The cream orange she-cat meowed and batted at his hair. “Hi Clover.” He murmured, scratching the cat’s chin.

Taking a seat on a bench, Weylyn raised an eyebrow at Daesyn. The teen was standing on their tiptoes, reaching for a bag in a cupboard. “Daesyn what are you doing?” Startling as Morfran swept into the room, Weylyn smiled as the blond reached up over his sibling, bringing the bag down.

“Hey Mori.” He lifted a hand in greeting, noting the dark robes that Morfran was wearing. “Weylyn.” Morfran turned around with a yawn, smearing some sort of black power over his face as he covered his mouth. “When was the last time you slept?” Weylyn stood up, wincing as Clover climbed out of his arms and curled around his neck, claws digging into his shoulder for balance. “It hasn’t been that long.” Morfran shrugged, Daesyn made a disagreeing noise and Morfran glanced over his shoulder. “Don’t start.”

“Weylyn!” Wanda called and he turned, looking toward the doorway. His sister had one hand on her hip and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Remember why we’re here.” “Right.” He looked back at Morfran, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bundle of blankets. “You might want to make sure this is hidden.” Morfran took it carefully, unwrapping it and his eyes widened.

“One of them survived?” “Yes, Wanda found it while cleaning out the bag.” Weylyn closed his bag, ignoring Clover’s whiskers in his ear. “Hold this for a moment.” Morfran shoved the harpy egg back into his hands and Weylyn blinked as the blond darted out of the room. “What is it?” Daesyn asked, peering at the egg. “It’s a harpy egg, Morfran brought a clutch back and the council smashed most of them.” Weylyn explained and Daesyn hummed thoughtfully. “Okay.”

They both paused as Morfran came back into the room holding a basket. Taking the egg from Weylyn’s hands and putting it in the towel lined basket, Morfran moved it next to the hearth. “There.” He smiled before glancing over his shoulder at Weylyn. Morfran spun on his heels and pulled Weylyn into a hug. “You’re welcome?” Weylyn patted Morfran’s back with a small smirk at Wanda and Edrea. Wanda stuck her tongue out at him. “You should probably give Wanda a hug too, I mean. She’s the one who found it.” He grinned at the look on his sister’s face. “Please, your sister knows she’s appreciated.” Morfran huffed and Weylyn sighed. “There goes that.”

“You two might as well stay for dinner.” Daesyn said, now back over by the cupboards. “We should probably get home.” Weylyn cast a glance at Wanda. “Oh no, you’re staying and that’s final.” Edrea shoved Wanda into the kitchen and the brunette shot a look at Weylyn. “We’re outnumbered.” She wandered further into the kitchen, taking a seat on a chair. “I’m okay with staying.” “Fine.” Weylyn pulled out of Morfran’s arms and walked to the other side of the table to help Daesyn with whatever he could.


End file.
